Tropicana
by Slash-tastic2
Summary: Cloud had always enjoyed his job as a lifeguard, that is until a certain mysterious surfer showed up. Costa de Sol’s Lifeguard Trio has never been perfect, but with the deranged minds of two of its members Cloud’s life will cease to be what it was. LxC
1. Surf's Up!

Title: Tropicana 

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: T 

Chapter: 1

Pairings: Leon x Cloud + others

Summary: Cloud had always enjoyed his job as a lifeguard; that is until a certain mysterious surfer showed up and changed that. Costa de Sol's Lifeguard Trio has never been perfect, but with the deranged minds of two of its members Cloud's life will cease to be what it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

Author's Note: Okay, so it's not that I have a wet Leon fetish or anything… (Although, how could you not?) but I couldn't **not** make this fic the way it is xD But I do have an obsession with Sephiroth using disgustingly hysterical nicknames.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Surf's up!

* * *

"Hey, you! Don't litter on the beach!"

The blonde lifeguard heaved a sigh as he was exiting the small rusty "HQ" shack, shades in place and whistle dangling neatly from its thin red string onto his broad chest.

Sunscreen?

Check.

Sunglasses?

Check.

Whistle?

Check.

Infamous red Baywatch shorts?

…Check.

Cloud trudged over to the tall lifeguard stand, not very surprised to find the seat was vacant. The blonde's eyes darted across the beach, wincing when they came in contact with a brightly shining head. Either there was bald man without a baseball cap, stadium lights, or Sephiroth's sparkling hair was disrupting his vision. Regardless, the figure was chatting it up with some of the local beach bums. Cloud became positive it was Sephiroth when he witnessed a spiky black haired lifeguard punch him in the head from behind. It seemed as if the silver-haired lifeguard was being reprimanded for his flirtations and Cloud sighed in relief at one less job he would have to do.

"Sephiroth, Your shift is over!" he called loudly, waiting for his colleague to acknowledge him before beginning the ascent to the top of the lifeguard post.

Cloud adjusted his shades, prepping for the long humid hours of supervising beneath the blazing sun.

"Zackie-bear, you didn't have to be so rough. You almost ruined my hair! It took me two hours to put in my 'Body Surf Beach Babe Hair Stylizer'! Cloud, darling, tell him how great it looked!" Sephiroth whined as he moved to lean against the stand.

"Fantastic" Cloud replied sarcastically as adjusted to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"You see!"

"It still looks great, but you left me to take over your shift so you could go off and flirt! Poor Cloud had to take over the rest of it!" Zack chided lightly, picking up a pair of binoculars and gazing through them lazily.

"Oh, Bunny! I'm so sorry, I had no idea my plans could do so much damage! You don't hate me, do you Cloud?" Sephiroth shrieked as he clutched the lifeguard stand as if begging for forgiveness.

"No…" Cloud responded, most likely ignoring everything the two of them were saying.

He imagined that the two would soon make up and be out of his hair, hopefully before they decided to start rubbing sunscreen on each other. Cloud didn't see the point of Zack's hypocritical speech, considering the fact that the black-haired boy was just as flirtatious as his silver counterpart.

"…Hot damn," Zack stated breathlessly as he pulled the binoculars closer to his eyes, "Fetching hot fellow, 2 o'clock. Check out that body! Tasty…"

"Lemme see!" Sephiroth screeched, pushing Zack over a bit so that the duo each occupied one lens, "Hmm…a surfer? I will admit he has a delicious looking figure but no one's hair compares to mine!"

"Who cares about hair when you look like that?!" Zack countered, tugging the binoculars more to his side.

"What is that supposed to mean?! What about **me**?"

"Your body is just as delicious Sephy, no harm intended sweetie."

"You're a liar! You'd much rather be out there with that surfer doing the—"

Cloud proceeded to tune out the couple and despite his best interests, used his binoculars to take a peek at who the two at been gaping at. Apparently, Adonis had fallen from the sky and took to the waves because the surfer before him was absolutely breathtaking. Cloud felt his sunglasses slip off his nose as he took in the sight before him. Long, messy strands of chocolate brown hair. Perfectly sculpted abdomen. Powerful arms and legs. Cloud wasn't even trying to blame the sun for his flushed appearance, simply watching the surfer as he expertly maneuvered throughout the water.

"Seems like our little Bunny-chan has a crush," Zack chuckled as he watched Cloud become mesmerized by the man in the water.

"So it does…Perhaps we should help him. Right, Zackie-bear?" Sephiroth agreed with a completely evil grin spreading across his face.

"Why of course we will, darling. What are friends for!"

The deranged pair burst out into maniacal laughter, poor Cloud unaware and unprepared for the vast disasters that were about to unfold.

* * *

Even though it had already been a week, Cloud was still walking on air. He checked every day to see if his mystery surfer would show up. And when he did (4 out of the 7 days) Cloud would just sit on his pedestal and sigh dreamily. He was so out of it that he even fell victim to Zack and Sephiroth's lame pranks. 

A few to mention were:

- Slipping down the ladder of the lifeguard stand thanks in part to a "mysterious" jelly substance

- Not noticing the 'I HEART Surfers' sticker plastered to his swimming trunks

- Whoopi cushions in his chairs

- Filling his whistle with sand

All in all, Cloud was through. No more concentrating on Mr. Perfect, as Zack and Sephiroth had dubbed him, he was going to ignore him. Go back to the way it was before, when he had been committed to his sad but important job of being a lifeguard.

"Oh Bunny!" the infamous duo chorused, approaching the HQ shack at high speed.

Uh oh. That tone of voice could only mean one thing – trouble. The twin grins also didn't help to alleviate Cloud's unease.

"…What did you do?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Well…I just had the most brilliant idea!" Sephiroth piped cheerfully.

"It was more of a joint effort!" Zack added quickly.

"Yes, joint. Whatever. Anyway, the 27th National Surfers Competition was in need of a lifeguard for tomorrow sooooo…..guess who's been nominated?" Sephiroth continued as if without interruption.

"Oh no…you didn't…" Cloud began, his eyes widening at the reality of the situation. Just when he had decided to get back to his job!

"Yup! It's you, Cloud! Isn't this great?! Now you and Mr. Perfect are almost sure to meet! I have to thank myself for coming up with such a fabulous plan."

Zack jogged over to Cloud, thumping him hard on the shoulder. "Congratulations! I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"You better! This is a match made by me, now you'd better get with this surfer bum and get beneath the blankets!" Sephiroth announced loudly, various bystanders turning to eavesdrop on the trio.

"I believe the term is 'below the sheets', love" Zack corrected with a smile.

"Of course it is! Come, Zachary and we will get "below the sheets" at HQ!" Sephiroth added, thinking he was speaking in perfect code.

"Ew! Stop that right now! No making between the sheets in the HQ Shack!" Cloud yelled as he made a few nauseous faces.

"Below the sheets!" Sephiroth cheered like a battle cry before the two took off into the shack, the door slamming behind them.

"I'm not going in there for another six hours…"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, Surfers and Spectators! Welcome the 27th National Surfers Competition, where talented men and women from all around the area come to compete for the title of Champion! The winner is awarded the 1st place trophy as well as $50,000! Will our competitors sink or swim? The time is now, registration is complete! Surfers, divide up into 3 lines and get your numbers!" 

Cloud watched as the volunteers sat at a long table, distributing numbers to the contestants whilst checking their surf boards to make sure they followed the protocol.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lifeguard? Come over here and help us give out these numbers" one of the female volunteers called to him. He jogged over to the table quickly, ignoring the multiple snickers he received.

"Just sit in this chair and make a fourth line. Ask their name and this paper should have their number on it. Sorry to bother you and thanks for the help."

Cloud figured he was getting the hang of it after about the 4th person.

'**Maybe this isn't so bad' **he thought happily as he continued to give out numbers.

"Name?"

"I'd love yours first. Can I have CPR now, and later on tonight?" the bleached blonde stated, grinning with the rest of his friends.

Cloud felt his eyebrow twitch angrily.

"Name, please."

The exasperating beach bum leaned forward, invading way too much of Cloud's personal space.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me tonight."

"I'd rather not" Cloud replied smoothly.

"Aww, don't be shy. It's Ark Nwo. We'll show you a good time, I can pr—"

"Some of us actually want to surf," a deep voice interrupted, "save the harassment for after you lose."

"Who the fuck? I'll kick your ass right now pretty boy!"

"On the waves gentlemen. Number 22, Mr. Nwo" Cloud announced, standing in his chair.

"When I win, I'm coming back here and you're coming wi—"

"**Number** **22**."

The man grumbled before cursing and leaving with his group. Cloud returned to his seat, looking up to thank his savior.

"Thanks for…" Cloud paused.

"Leonhart. And it's no problem."

Oh shit, Mr. Perfect.

Cloud froze for a few minutes, simply staring at the man before him. It was **him**! Mr. Perfect was standing in front of him wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, loose navy blue T-shirt and stoic expression.

"I'm Cloud! …Oh! Um…sorry, N-Number 6" Cloud stuttered almost punching himself for his unnecessary introduction. It wasn't like he would remember his name anyway.

Mr. Perfect nodded, and just when Cloud thought he was leaving he paused and turned back around.

'**Is there something on my face?' **Cloud thought in a panic as the brunette leaned over the table. Cloud could feel himself blushing as Mr. Perfect grabbed his hand. He felt something being pulled off and looked up to see him waving a hair band in his face.

"Can I borrow this?"

"…S-Sure" Cloud replied meekly, silently thanking Sephiroth and Zack for always forgetting their hair ties with him.

- - - -

After that, the sign in went off without a hitch, not of course without a few more date requests (less demanding than the previous one).

The competition was soon underway and for some reason the Lifeguard stand was completely empty on HQ's side of the beach…...

"We need to make sure he's watching when we do it!" Sephiroth reminded Zack as they searched for a victim.

"We need someone young and helpless! We're sure this is a good idea, right?" Zack seemed a little unsure but a little reassurance from Sephiroth blew all doubts from his mind.

"Her! The one with the hideous bathing suit!" Sephiroth yelled, pointing a young redheaded girl.

"Alright. Commence Operation Cloud Is A Super Lifeguard Stage 1 – Target Sighted."

The duet slithered up to the girl in silence, Sephiroth popping up in front of her to distract her.

"Can I interest you in…uh…Fabulous hair for the fabulously fabulous? It's a wonderful product as I'm sure you can see!" Sephiroth lied as he petted his silver locks, watching Zack out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the girl's attention caught by his boyfriend, Zack punted her beach ball out into the water, near the Surfers Competition area.

Hearing the noise, the girl whirled around to see empty space.

"Ah! My beach ball!" she cried before running headfirst into the waves.

Zack crawled from his hiding spot behind a tiny sandcastle.

"Stage 1 Complete!"

The two exchanged high-fives, missing the way no one noticed she was gone.

- - - - -

Cloud was concentrating on the competition when he spotted a blob of pink floating closer and closer to the surfers. He was out of chair the moment he realized it was a person and began sprinting down the beach. He could hear the puzzled questions as he ran down to the water and soon everyone realized what was going on at a mother's horrified scream.

"Priscilla!!! Oh my god, my child! Somebody save my Priscilla!!"

Cloud dived into the waves, pushing his arms harder until he reached the drowning girl. He finally got a hold of her, the young girl crying and trying to breathe at the same time. They began swimming towards the beach but they were too close to the surfers however, who couldn't understand the situation because they were too preoccupied with the competition. A moment before Cloud saw the surfer riding a giant wave he tossed Priscilla as far as he could, some of the nearby spectators grabbing her as a smaller wave pushed her onto the shore.

Cloud couldn't remember much except the deafening sound of water, shouts, black vision and the inability to breathe.

* * *

Leon had seen Cloud sprinting down the beach and quickly followed his gaze, trying to spot what was disturbing him. When the mother screamed, everyone began to realize just what was going on and Leon himself ran down to the shore in an effort to help. As he was running he saw Cloud's heroic attempt to save the girl and after the wave hit the blonde disappeared. 

Leon didn't bother to slow down or stop as he plunged into the water after the lifeguard, searching for him. After searching frantically for about a minute, he felt something heavy hit his leg and realized it was Cloud.

When they got back on shore, a lot of people were trying to crowd around them but the rational volunteers held back the worried group. Leon listened for a heartbeat, panicking when he heard none. He began performing CPR, noticing the young redheaded girl crying by her mother.

Push.

Push.

Push.

Cold lips only proved to motivate Leon to try harder to revive the blonde.

Just when all seemed lost, Cloud began coughing up water. He was soon taking deep breaths, clinging to the fabric of Leon's wet T-shirt while resting his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Cloud lifted his aquamarine eyes to stare into Leon's, the brunette nodding as if he heard the 'thank you'.

The volunteers rushed in, wrapping the two in towels just as the crowd began clapping at their bravery and courage.

Cloud felt himself slowly blushing and felt it increase when he spotted a tinge of pink dusted across Leon's face.

* * *

Cloud felt mortified. More than mortified. A lifeguard had to be saved? 

He touched his lips and blushed at the vague memory. A lifeguard had to be given CPR? Pathetic.

Sephiroth and Zack had both given him guilty looking glances that day but Cloud decided he'd rather not know at all.

Currently the three of them sat in Cloud's living room, looking worriedly at Cloud's pet chocobo.

"I don't know what's wrong with Jenova! She refuses to eat and it looks like she's in pain!" Cloud stated in a worried tone.

"…Maybe she has indigestion?" Zack supplied a little too cheerfully.

"She most likely won't eat because she's not primped enough. Her feathers simply refuse to shine! She needs proper salon care!" Sephiroth announced matter-of-factly.

"That's it, I'm taking her to the vet!"

Cloud darted into his room to get her chocobo collar before ushering everyone out the door.

- - - -

"Just what exactly takes so long? Jenova's not looking too well, I knew I shouldn't have been giving her those extra meals but she seemed so hungry!"

"No, that one right there! Yeah, him. He's a pretty hot nurse" Sephiroth whispered to Zack, pointing to one of the employees.

"The one next to him is too. Hmm…You think we could convince one of them to join us in a threesome?" Zack whispered back, the two grinning as they plotted various schemes.

"Are you guys even listening?! Jenova could be dying and all you can think of is…sex!" Cloud berated angrily, just as a young nurse came up to them.

"Aerith! Something's wrong with Jenova!"

She nodded comfortingly as she escorted the three of them into a room. She did a couple of tests, 'hmm'-ing the entire time.

"Well, Dr. Lucretia is out at the moment but I'll ask another doctor to come in a minute and double check something."

She stuck her head out of the door and called someone over.

"Excuse me, doctor? Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"What can I help you wi—" the doctor stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the odd trio.

"Impossible…" Cloud mumbled, eyes never straying from the doctor.

"Oh shit! It's Mr. Perfect!" Sephiroth shrieked whilst pointing at Leon.

"Apparently it's **Dr.** Perfect," Zack corrected with a smile, "How lucky are you, Cloud?!"

Cloud groaned at the irony of the situation, his face burning red.

Aerith giggled nervously, "Well on the good side, I think Jenova is pregnant... with triplets!"

And that's when Cloud promptly passed out on the floor, Sephiroth and Zack performing a 'B-A-B-I-E-S Yay!' cheer on the sidelines.

…Life was just full of surprises.

* * *

AN: w00t. haha, if anyone has played FFVII they'll get some of the character references (-cough- Priscilla -cough-) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! 

Next chapter: Will Cloud and Dr. Perfect eventually get together? Who knows? (I do and so do you) Rivals appear from Destiny Beach and challenge the Costa de Sol Trio to see exactly who is the best lifeguard, and the winner **takes all**!


	2. The Best Lifeguard in the World!

Title: Tropicana 

Author: Slash-tastic2

Rating: T 

Chapter: 2

Pairings: Leon x Cloud + others

Summary: Cloud had always enjoyed his job as a lifeguard; that is until a certain mysterious surfer showed up and changed that. Costa de Sol's Lifeguard Trio has never been perfect, but with the deranged minds of two of its members Cloud's life will cease to be what it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Cha.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Best Lifeguard in the World!

* * *

Cloud wasn't sure what was going on; all he knew was that his head was throbbing painfully and that the room smelt faintly of animals. He groaned softly as he felt the small bump on his head but quieted suddenly when a hand grasped his own.

"Try not to move around too much, its possible you have a minor concussion. Nothing too serious, you fell to the floor pretty hard earlier."

The voice sounded concerned and Cloud opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright lights. When he could finally see correctly, the memories of earlier that day flooded back to him and he flushed red. Dr. Perfect was sitting on the edge of the sofa, donning a lab coat and a pair of glasses that made Cloud squirm in his seat.

'_**God. He looks even sexier with those glasses on.' **_Cloud thought as his blush intensified.

As if suddenly realizing he didn't know his surroundings, Cloud's eyes darted across what seemed to be an office. Dr. Perfect seemed to understand his confusion for he jumped in with an explanation.

"After you collapsed I carried you to my office so you could rest on the sofa, your friends are in the cafeteria with some of the staff…" he replied. Cloud could hear the unspoken 'flirting' that went at the end of that sentence.

"And Jenova?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"Jenova? …Ah, your pet chocobo. Yes, she's resting in the animal maternity ward."

Cloud sighed with relief. He couldn't believe Jenova was going to have a baby! And triplets at that!

"Thanks for your help. It seems you've saved me more than once Mr. …Leonhart, was it?"

Cloud tried to fight the blush as he thought of the man's nicknames.

"Just Leon is fine, Cloud."

Cloud felt his ears turning red as he realized Leon remembered his name.

"…Your friends…they," Leon paused as a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks, "called me Mr. Perfect…"

Cloud would call the blush cute if it weren't for the fact that he was panicking. He was totally screwed! He couldn't turn any redder from the embarrassment.

"Is that…how you refer to me?" Leon asked with a smug grin, leaning towards Cloud slightly.

Cloud was suddenly wrapped up the memory of Leon saving him at the competition. How Leon had given him CPR…Leon's lips had touched his…

He hadn't even realized that he answered honestly, "Y-Yes…"

Leon drifted closer, coming to sit very close to Cloud. Cloud's eyes were focused on Leon's mouth as he drew closer and closer until he could feel Leon's breath on his face. He watched Leon's eyes darken as he felt fingers grasp his chin, his breathing rapid as he felt his stomach doing backflips.

"…I don't usually do this" Leon murmured softly before tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips against Cloud's.

Cloud sighed into the kiss as he responded back, at the same time grabbing onto Leon's coat and tugging him closer until they were chest to chest. He moaned into Leon's mouth when the man deepened the kiss, pressing Cloud against the back of the sofa. The two finally came up for the breath of air but the moment seemed almost imagined for they both dove back in for more. Cloud attempted to unbutton Leon's shirt but was too distracted by Leon's talented mouth and the hands that were caressing him beneath his shirt to continue. Somehow during their make-out session, Leon had crawled on top of Cloud and was pressing the full length of his body against Cloud's. Cloud moaned greedily as he felt Leon's muscular body pressing against him and circled his arms around Leon's neck, crushing their lips closer together. Leon groaned in pleasure, enjoying the small gasp that escaped Cloud's mouth when he brushed against his nipples.

"L-Leon…" Cloud panted in between messy kisses. Leon soon released Cloud's plump reddened lips and attacked the side of his neck, beneath Cloud's right ear.

"Ah!" Cloud gasped as Leon found one of his sweet spots and began sucking on it passionately. Cloud grabbed clumsily at Leon's belt, tugging it in an attempt to remove it. Leon had pulled Cloud's shirt up, leaving his chest exposed as he ran his fingertips all over it.

"Ahh…Leon…ah…" Cloud moaned as Leon left another passion mark on his neck.

Leon was about to move his mouth to Cloud's ear but the two of them heard hurried footsteps and pulled apart quickly. They had just managed to get their clothing back into place when the door burst open and the infamous duo rushed in.

"Oh Bunny! You won't believe the kind of hotties that are on this vet staff! Zackie-bear and I just spent the whole day picking and choosing!" Sephiroth rambled as he stormed into the office, oblivious to what he had interrupted. Zack entered a tad bit later, accompanied by a slightly hyper female nurse. The nurse sidled up to Leon, who had recovered much quicker than Cloud and was sporting his normal expression.

"…What is it Yuffie?" he prompted as the girl simply stared at him. She seemed to study him and then looked to Cloud.

Cloud was still in a daze; panting slightly and blushing like a schoolgirl. He looked to Leon, wondering how he could be so calm after what they just did but was shocked to see a pair of stormy lustful eyes staring back at him. Cloud felt himself get hot and tried to avoid looking at the intuitive nurse.

Yuffie merely smiled and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Zack also seemed to have noticed a change and exchanged a knowing look with Yuffie.

"Perhaps it is time we should go…Could you tell us when the pregnancy is so we can be present?" Zack questioned as he dragged the energetic Sephiroth with him.

"Of course! This way!" Yuffie winked at Leon before following them outside, closing the door behind her.

Cloud blushed deeper as Leon helped him to his feet. He looked up to Leon's gaze and tried to contain himself.

"…I guess I should go…" Cloud began but soon his eyes drifted to Leon's tempting lips.

Leon nodded in agreement, still holding onto Cloud's arm.

"…If I kiss you, I won't be able to hold back. So…" Leon warned as he gently pushed Cloud towards the door.

Cloud nodded and resisted the urge to hug Leon tightly. He opened the door and stepped outside, watching Leon's face the entire time. When the door finally closed, Cloud exhaled sharply and leaned against the door. His heart wouldn't stop pounding!

* * *

Cloud sighed deeply, head in his hands as he stared off into space from his spot on the lifeguard post. 

Zack nudged Sephiroth before motioning to Cloud with his head. Sephiroth looked up from his sand doodles momentarily smudging the heart he had placed between the words 'Dr. Perfect' and 'Hopeless Lifeguard'. Zack motioned more enthusiastically at Cloud, causing Sephiroth to huff and resignedly walk over to the daydreamer.

"Ahem…er, Cheer up Bunny!" he shouted lively but the blonde gave no reaction, "…At least no one's drowning?"

A hand came out of nowhere and thumped Sephiroth on the head.

"Ow! Zackie-bear what ever was that for??"

Zack shook his head at the scenario's hopelessness.

"Look, if you wanna see Dr. Perfect we can go right now! If you want to see him then it shouldn't be a pr—"

"Well well what have we here? The Costa de Sol crew is slacking off, no surprise there. Sephiroth…your hair is looking terribly dull as usual. Time for a haircut, no?"

The CDS trio looked back at the newcomers, Sephiroth quickly sporting a furious red face. He glared at the _other_ silver haired lifeguard.

"Riku" a voice from behind the leader chided, "Don't be mean!"

The man's expression softened as he turned to regard the brunette with a smile.

"Sorry Sora. It's this thing we do."

Sora bounded down to where the CDS trio was and beamed up at Cloud.

"Hey Cloud! Why the long face?"

Zack made a quick hand motion showing a heart breaking but was interrupted as Cloud dropped an empty soda bottle on his head.

Riku looked behind him and gave the third party member an odd look.

"Zell…what are you doing?"

The blonde was scanning the beach vigorously.

"…Just someone I know surfs here sometimes and I'd rather not see him."

Riku grinned devilishly before moving down the beach to where the group was, Zell jogging soon after.

"Listen twerp! My hair is so much more fantastic than yours is! All those hideous layers—" Sephiroth began ranting, a short "hey!" added in by Zack, "Plus my bod is obviously superior to yours!"

"OH YEAH? Well then why don't we test that theory!" Riku retorted angrily.

"Bring it on! Baywatch run RIGHT NOW!"

"What?! I am NOT doing a Baywatch run. That's so girly!!"

"Afraid I'll beat you?"

"It's BAYWATCH you 'tard!"

"Aha you admit defeat!"

"Destiny Beach never admits defeat! We challenge you to the Ultimate Lifeguard Competition!"

"I thought the ULC required 4 people on each team?" Zack jumped in excitedly.

"Well then bring someone with you. We meet tomorrow! Destiny Beach, at sunrise!" Riku announced loudly, the moment shattered as soon after he grabbed Sora and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"Oh Riku you're so cool!" Sora cheered as the two walked off.

"What??!! Why are _we_ challenging them too?? Hey, wait up!" Zell shouted as he ran after them.

Cloud sighed heavily before climbing down the ladder to discuss with Zack and Sephiroth the predicament they were now in.

"So who are we asking?" Cloud asked as he rubbed his head tiredly, already resigned to the fact that he would also be participating.

Zack and Sephiroth merely exchanged equal grins before giving Cloud the equivalent of a twin Cheshire cat smile.

Cloud gave them a puzzled look before he froze. He began shaking his head rapidly from side to side.

"No! I can't! …He…uh…no!"

The two merely laughed as Cloud continued to ramble on about why he couldn't possibly be the one to ask.

* * *

Cloud stared at the veterinarian's office door for the fifth time. He could do this! Just go in; casually ask if Leon would mind participating in a crazy and dysfunctional battle to ensure that Costa de Sol did in fact have the best lifeguards… Cloud buried his head in his hands and gave a muffled grunt of frustration, scaring a woman who had been carrying her fluffy poodle into the large building. Taking a deep breath Cloud lifted his head high and ran inside before he changed his mind. He ignored the startled looks the people by the entrance gave him and walked up the front desk girl. 

"I'm looking for Dr. Leonhart" he stated quickly. The girl smiled softly, causing Cloud to calm down a bit.

"What do you need?" she asked politely as she reached for the phone.

"I…" Cloud paused as he realized that Leon wasn't Jenova's vet, "…owe him some medical papers for my pet…Moomba…"

"Oh, would you like to give them to me and I'll pass them on to Dr. Leonhart?" She said with a smile as she held out her other hand.

"Uh…I can't! Because it's…um…classified information…" Cloud stuttered nervously as tried to make up a story that would seem believable.

The desk clerk gave him a perplexed look but nodded her head in confirmation. She picked up the phone and was in the midst of dialing when she spotted someone, promptly hung up the phone and flagged the nurse down.

"Yuffie!" she called and said nurse skipped over to the front desk, "This gentleman has some papers he has to give to Dr. Leonhart, would you kindly escort him to his office?"

Yuffie grinned knowingly at Cloud as they walked towards Leon's office.

"So…what's with the papers?" she chirped excitedly.

"Oh! Uh…classified information." Cloud replied quickly.

The two soon reached Leon's office and she stepped in without knocking.

"What's so 'top secret' about wanting to see Leon?" she said with a dangerous smirk.

Ack. Caught.

Yuffie ushered Cloud to sit before she closed the door and ran over to Leon's empty chair.

"Leon's not here yet so I guess we'll have to wait for him to get back," Yuffie gave him a predatory grin and Cloud sunk deeper into the chair.

"So, what do you do?"

Cloud blinked slowly before sitting up straight, "I-I'm a lifeguard."

He didn't really like the creepy smile Yuffie was giving him and gulped loudly.

"So what's Leon like in bed?" she asked excitedly as she leaned forward on the desk.

"W-What??" he stuttered wildly as his face turned beet red.

"…Yuffie," a voice called from the doorway causing Cloud to freeze, "What are you doing?"

"Just interrogating 'ol Spikey here!" she announced as she jumped off the chair and over to the door, "Aww, Leon you spoil all the fun!"

Leon watched as his crazed assistant nurse cackled as she exited his office. He walked over to his desk and sat in his black leather rotating office chair.

"Sorry about that, don't worry about her she just likes to make trouble. Did you need something?"

Cloud looked up from where he was wringing his hands and laughed nervously.

"It's okay…I wanted to know if…umm…you…you were busy tomorrow?"

Leon seemed to stop all thought process at the moment.

"Huh?"

"Well uh…these lifeguards from Destiny Beach…we're in sort of a competition and we need another player for our team…But I'm sure you don't want to…I mean…you're probably really busy…uh…nevermind it's stupid" Cloud blurted out and then stood to make a break for it.

Leon grabbed his wrist, halting his escape.

"Wait! I'm free tomorrow. Maybe we could go out for dinner after the competition?"

Cloud felt his blush increase as Leon mentioned a possible date.

"Uh…maybe breakfast? Or lunch? The Destiny Beach competition is at dawn……don't ask."

Leon smiled softly causing Cloud's heart to start beating against his ribcage.

"Alright."

Cloud tried to return the smile but he was pretty sure he was already sporting a goofy grin. He nodded in affirmation before getting out of the chair and walking out of Leon's office shakily. He paused outside in the hallway for a few moments, glancing back at Leon's open door.

Leon looked up as he heard someone run into his office, surprise etched across his face as he realized it was the blonde. "Cloud what are you—"

Cloud pulled Leon into a kiss, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. It was a mere 3 seconds but it got the point across.

"Bye!" the blonde yelled before fleeing the office, leaving a bewildered Leon to slump into his chair with a permanent grin implanted on his face.

* * *

"…Any day now" Zell complained loudly. 

"Why do I have to…ugh fine. Destiny Beach, A Team. Costa de Sol, B Team. The first event is supplied by the Costa de Sol trio, The Baywatch Run…" an innocent bystander announced.

"Baywatch Run??" Riku and Cloud echoed in disbelief.

Meanwhile Sora was staring at the announcer, "Who is this guy?"

"This is Gregory," Zack beamed happily, "we found him on our way over here. He's our referee!"

"Oh…" Sora didn't seem to really get it but nodded his head anyway.

"Where's your fourth player?" Sephiroth taunted, "Couldn't find one?"

"Why am I doing this again?" a deep voice asked as the figure came up on the beach.

"NO!" Zell cried out, pointing at the newcomer. "Why him!? Why did you call—"

"Seifer" Leon ground out angrily.

Cloud looked at Leon with surprise, hearing the hostility in his voice.

"My, my…If it isn't Chickenwuss and the Ice princess" Seifer mocked arrogantly.

"Stop calling me that!!" Zell threatened as he held up his fists.

"Aw, don't be mad Chickie. Remember, I'm on your side today" Seifer answered with a chuckle.

Leon scoffed before walking a few feet away. Cloud walked after him, touching his arm lightly.

"Leon?" he questioned worriedly.

Leon calmed down after seeing Cloud's worried face.

"We just go back is all. We've always been surfing rivals but he just likes to taunt people and he's way too arrogant. He just bugs me."

"…I'm sorry."

Cloud didn't know why he was apologizing. Maybe because he felt bad he didn't know Leon's rival was going to show up?

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it," he looked back over to the group where Seifer had taken to ruffling Zell's hair in some lighthearted teasing.

"Alright," Gregory huffed at his wasted morning, "Both teams will nominate two members to enter in the first challenge."

Seifer and Riku stepped forward from the A Team and Sephiroth stepped forward from the B Team.

"…Come on Zackie-bear" Sephiroth whispered to the team.

Zack merely grinned and looked at him.

"I think Dr. P should go," he said with a smirk.

Leon sighed as the whole team looked at him with pleading eyes and stepped up to stand next to Sephiroth.

"First up: Riku!"

The silver-haired boy jumped into the cold ocean water and then climbed out where he proceeded to jog slowly down the beach whilst flinging his hair.

Sora cheered loudly from the sidelines.

"Next: Sephiroth!"

The scene was replayed but with more sparkle, considering Sephiroth's hair. It seemed like a professional Baywatch actor and the others were slightly stunned.

"Next: Seifer!"

Seifer frowned before beginning; he didn't really have Baywatch hair but attempted to jog the same way.

Zell blushed hotly as he watched Seifer do his run.

"Final: Leon!"

Cloud held his breath as Leon did the Baywatch run. Leon didn't flip his hair (there was no way he would ever) but it managed to look even sexier clinging to his wet face than if he had flipped it.

'_**Hoo boy…'**_ Cloud thought as he felt himself flush pink.

"And the winner is: …..Sephiroth!"

Team B cheered wildly.

"Pfft, he was lucky" Riku commented quietly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"The second event: Beach volleyball!"

"What does beach volleyball have to do with being a lifeguard?" Leon asked at the wackiness of the competition.

**An hour later. **

"And the winner is: …Team A!" 

"Hmph…we'll get the next one!" Sephiroth shouted angrily at the other team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Third event: Save a Life!"

"Who are we saving? A floaty?" Seifer joked dryly.

"This one!" Sephiroth shouted before pulling Pricilla in front of him.

Cloud smacked Sephiroth upside the head.

"What is wrong with you?! We can't use an innocent little girl! Are you brain dead?"

"We'll can use Chickie here" Seifer offered as he patted Zell on the head.

"Why you…I'm gunna kick your ass!!" Zell retaliated as he punched Seifer in the shoulder.

"Tough love, chicken. Tough love" Seifer retorted cheerfully in mock hurt.

"Anyway, we'll save a blow-up doll okay?" Zack jumped in before another argument started.

"Who the hell would carry around a…" Riku froze mid-sentence as Sephiroth pulled one out of his beach bag, "…what is wrong with you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"For the sixth and final event: 100-Meter Dash!"

Results:

Match 1: Riku vs Sephiroth

Due to trippage over his own hair, Sephiroth failed. The winner: Riku.

Match 2: Sora vs Zack

The winner: Zack

Match 3: Zell vs Cloud

The winner: Tie

Match 4: Seifer vs Leon  
The winner: …a tie.

"What now?" Sora questioned.

"I think Team B should lose for such an embarrassing display in Match 1 of the '100-Meter Dash'!" Riku told Gregory haughtily.

"What?! Then Team A would have to lose for such an embarrassing display in Match 1 of the 'Protect a Sandcastle' event!" Sephiroth screeched whilst pointing at Riku.

"Death Match!" Zack shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"We're out of events though" Gregory stated helpfully.

Zack looked at all the participants, hmm-ing as he studied them. Then a grin burst upon his face.

"Makeout Match."

A chorus of "WHAT!??!" echoed from everyone but Riku, Sephiroth, and Sora.

"Well…it's settled then. Team A can go first."

Match 1: Riku vs Sora

Sora reached his hands up and grasped Riku's shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. Riku moved his hands to cup Sora's ass as he intensified the kiss, Sora's little mewls making him seem even more adorable.

"Is this disturbing anyone else?" Gregory asked quietly to Zell.

"Used to it" Zell replied while shrugging.

Result: Hot.

Match 2: Sephiroth vs Zack

"I totally don't want to see this" Cloud commented as the two were already making out on the sidelines.

Result: Hot.

Match 3: Seifer vs Zell

"There's NO way I'm kissing HIM!" Zell shouted as he pointed at the arrogant blonde.

"Does Team A forfeit?" Sephiroth asked, voice laced with joy.

"Shut up Chicken."

Seifer grabbed Zell by the arm and pulled him into the center. He leaned down to whisper something in Zell's ear, the shorter blonde blushing immensely at the words before Seifer pressed his lips against Zell's.

Zell moaned loudly into the kiss as he felt Seifer's arms encircle him and pull him flush against his body. Zell reached up and grabbed the back of Seifer's head, pressing him closer to deepen the kiss. Zell gasped when he felt one of Seifer's hands drag itself down his side to toy with his waistband. Seifer continued to kiss Zell forcefully as he brushed his fingers against Zell's chest, smirking into the kiss when Zell arched lightly into his hand. Seifer backed Zell up against the nearby wall, pulling away from the kiss to quickly look at Zell's face. The said blonde was panting heavily, hair mussed as he stood as the wall. When Zell's eyes darted down to Seifer's lips again the taller blonde swooped down to claim his lips, Zell moaning louder when he added his tongue.

"Times up!" Gregory called as he hit his stopwatch. The two didn't seem to hear him as they continued making out against the wall.

Result: Wow.

Match 4: Leon vs Cloud

"Uh…we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Leon told Cloud as they sat down on the sand on their team's side, "I don't want to pressure you."

Cloud contemplated the situation, noticing the others watching him.

When silence greeted his statement Leon began to stand but was surprised to find a hand grab his wrist and pull him back down.

"Cloud, what?"

Leon was shocked to see the acute lust in Cloud's eyes.

"Kiss me Leon."

Leon pressed his mouth to Cloud's in a bruising passionate kiss. Cloud moaned with pleasure as Leon deepened the kiss, pushing Cloud down so that his bare back was on the sand. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and pulled him closer so that he fit comfortably between Cloud's legs.

"ngh…Leon…" Cloud moaned when Leon's knee brushed against him teasingly. Leon began to drag his hands up and down Cloud's chest, causing Cloud's breathing to speed up into short pants. Leon growled slightly as he pinched one of Cloud's nipples. Cloud reacted forcefully by biting down lightly on Leon's bottom lip. Leon began to rock his hips lightly against Cloud, who pulled his head back to gasp loudly before Leon swallowed his lips in another intense bout of kisses. Cloud could feel himself quickly losing his sanity as Leon rocked against him and pulled back to get some air.

"Ah….ahhh…I…Leon…yess…I…god…yessss…" Cloud mumbled as Leon grinded against him forcefully. "Ah! …ah!……ahh…more…nh!…"

"TIME!!!" Gregory shrieked for the 8th time.

When Leon released his lips and leaned back slowly until he sat across from the rumpled blonde, Cloud looked up at him disoriented.

"Wha…" he began questioningly but soon realized that everyone was staring at him with wide grins.

"I…um…I'm covered in sand…" he remarked before running awkwardly down the beach and jumping into the ocean.

Result: The winner.

* * *

"So you won…but that's only because you had an outsider!" Riku yelled as he refused to acknowledge that they had lost. 

"But you told them to a bring another—"

"Go home Gregory." Riku cut him off as he left with Sora.

Zell glanced over at Seifer and found that the blonde was already looking at him. He blushed lightly before turning around and beginning to walk.

"I still hate you" Zell commented when Seifer began to follow.

"We'll see about that chickie" Seifer replied with a smirk.

Prompted by Zack and Sephiroth's giggles, Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and tugged him towards the exit.

"Let's go before they start talking" he declared as he dragged the brunette out onto the boardwalk.

Leon merely smiled.

* * *

AN: Hmm...that was more physical than what I had planned xD Oh well, guess I'll have to change the rating soon. 

Next chapter: Time for triplets!


End file.
